The present invention provides methods and apparatus, including computer program products, for configuring data structures.
Many business processes use forms as their final output (e.g., order confirmation). Sometimes, different business scenarios within an area of an enterprise use forms having some overlap of concepts and data structures (e.g., order confirmation, quotation, and order inquiry). Conventional forms generation systems require an application programmer to provide, for each form, a data retrieval program that retrieves data from a data source in a particular order for subsequent insertion into the form.